


Guns and Badniks {Let's just talk it out}

by LzSketchDrew



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Guns, M/M, Out of Character, Sad, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: Stone knew he would suffer the same fate.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Guns and Badniks {Let's just talk it out}

**Author's Note:**

> Rambling writing for the server I did. 
> 
> Decided to have a plot for it.

"Sir I-" stone was interrupted by a iron grip on his bottom jawline. 

"You what agent?" Robotnik mused, anger and frustration were apparent in his brown eyes. "You think this would get better, hm? Is that what you wanted? That the insane doctor would show a bit of compassion for his personal assistant?" Robotnik huffed in annoyance, a slight bit of hair going over his right eye. "Pathetic." 

Stone's expression curled into a terrifying smile even with the hand holding his jaw. In a blink of an eye he grabbed bots wrist, twisting it so he could get the upper hand. In a flash, the doctor had his chest pinned to a wall, stone having both of bots hands behind his back within a firm grip. "May I remind you sir. Who really has the upper hand here?" Stone mused, his voice whispering into the quiet lab. "You can't get blood on your hands without your precious badniks at your side." 

Stone chuckled darkly. "So who's really the pathetic one?" 

Robotnik blue screened for a few seconds. Trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. He stuttered, spitting as he struggled against the younger agents hold. "Let me go stone." 

Stone made a hum but let the doctor go, stepping back as to admire his work. Bots hair was rustled from him jerking his head around to face stone and his coat was wrinkled. He looked like a devilish mess. Bot turned on his heels facing the slightly short man, who's eyes were filled with amusement. Bots turned away, whistling to one of the badniks to power up. 

stone knew that whistle and his eyes widened, the badnik that powered up was one stone had personally watched another agent get shot with. 

He figured he would soon suffer the same fate.

Stone heard the mechanical whirs of the badnik over bots shoulder, its red lens gazing into Stones own soul. 

This was how he was gonna die. 

stone watched as the machine clicked, its weaponry being displayed fully as its lens fixed scanning for the target. 

It made a noise and fired a single bullet.

stone flitched as the bullet grazed over stone's left shoulder. Stone could feel the energy and forced packed within it. Stone's fight or flight response kicked in.

Stone's pistol was now aimed at Robotniks head. 

Stone's eyes were cold, calculating. A look bot had only every seen on missions and now that gaze was on Robotnik. 

"This can go one of two ways doctor" 

"for one. I'll shoot. You'll be dead in less than a second. You know that and to tell you the truth." Stone smiled, his eyes still cold and calculating his every move. "No one will miss you, just your technology." 

another warning shot fired from the badnik. This time on stone's right side, tearing a bit of fabric from his suit as it zoomed by. 

Stone turned off the safety on his gun and aimed for bots chest right were his heart would be.

"or. I'll be murdered, cold blooded. You'll be here. Alone. and I'll just another lackey that worked for you, another agent in the long list of causalities from your precious badniks. Is that what you want Ivo?" Stone spat. "Another person who cares out of your life?" 

stone fired, a single bullet went through the air over bots head into the labs lining on the wall. The complete force from the bullet made bots hair move as it went past. "So what's it's gonna be my dear doctor?" 

Bot didn't answer, but the badnik whirred as it went to fire. Stone huffed at the machine, shooting twice right where he knew the weakest part was, the lens. The badnik went crashing to the ground as it made a last mechanical whir. It clashed and the lights went off.

bot looked to his beloved machine which was now out of order on the floor. Stone grinned, seeing the fear in ivos eyes. "You wanna try that again Dear doctor?"

Bot made another whistle, and stone heard a badnik behind him power up. He groaned and turned quickly, without aiming he fired and the badnik went crashing to the silver lab floor.

"You're a fucking coward you know that?" Stone mused, turning back to look at Robotnik who now had his head down.

Another whistle, another gunshot. Stone huffed. "Too much of a coward to speak to me, robotnik? You seem to have plenty to say any other time!" 

Bot didn't answer stone huffed. "Answer me!"

Stone fired a warning shot near bots leg, the doctor flitched harshly.

"leave." Stone heard. "Just go."

"Ivo I-" 

"Don't even Agent." Ivo spat, finally finding his voice again. "Go."

"Ivo I didn't mean-" 

"Mean what agent!?" Ivo grew louder. "Don't pretend that you actually cared!"

"You never cared! Dont pretend you do!" Robotniks hair was rustled, a mess. He still looked like a disaster. "Just leave! I dont need you! I never needed you!" 

"doctor. I-" 

"I dont want to fucking here you agent. Just get out of my sight." 

"Sir-" 

"Did I fucking stutter agent?

"Ivo I'm sorry." 

"Dont start-" bot cut him off. "You've proved your point. Now get out." 

Stone didn't move and bot groaned loudly. He made a high pitched whistle, making the rest of his beloved Badniks rise. Stone rolled his eyes. 

"Are you serious Ivo?" 

stone huffed before taking in a sigh. "So this is how we're gonna play huh? What? 15 badniks vs. One agent stone? Oh what am I to do?"

stone glared at Ivo, groaning a bit in annoyance. He shot, once not even aiming he didn't have too. 

Bot fell onto the silver floor, not far from the badnik stone shot earlier. Stone whistled, the same high pitch tone Robotnik had just used. The badniks closed their weapons, just hovering in the lab. 

Stone aimed his gun at bot head. "Let's just talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a comment!


End file.
